blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Island Duel/Gallery/2
Coconut slides/A Call from Blaze S1E19 AJ stops at a cliff.png|Whoa! S1E19 A long way down.png|It sure is a long way down. S1E19 AJ has to get across.png S1E19 AJ sees slippery slides.png S1E19 Which is the right one.png S1E19 Let's do an investigation.png|C'mon. Let's do an investigation. S1E19 AJ holds up two coconuts.png S1E19 Look carefully.png|Ready. Look carefully. S1E19 Coconuts slide down.png S1E19 The green coconut made it.png S1E19 AJ about to slide.png|Here I go! S1E19 AJ slides down.png|Yahoo! S1E19 AJ jumping to the other side.png S1E19 AJ reaches the other side.png S1E19 Let's do a new investigation.png S1E19 More slides.png S1E19 AJ finds two more coconuts.png S1E19 AJ rolling the coconuts down the slides.png S1E19 Yellow coconut made it.png S1E19 Let's go the same way.png|C'mon. Let's go the same way. S1E19 AJ taking the right slide.png|Whee! S1E19 AJ doing a trick.png|Yeah! S1E19 AJ makes it again.png|Phew. S1E19 One more to go.png|Just one more jump to go! S1E19 Last slides.png S1E19 Last coconuts roll down the slides.png S1E19 Green coconut made it.png S1E19 AJ sliding for the last time.png S1E19 AJ flips in the air.png|Yahoo! S1E19 AJ reaching the other side.png S1E19 AJ passed all the slides.png|Yes. We made it all the way across. S1E19 AJ getting a call.png|Look. We're getting a call. S1E19 Blaze appears on AJ's watch.png S1E19 Blaze "I just can't find a way".png S1E19 Blaze "I keep trying to knock these rocks out of my way".png S1E19 Blaze struggles to move a rock.png S1E19 Blaze "They're too big".png S1E19 AJ tells Blaze not to worry.png S1E19 Blaze "And nothing beats best friends".png S1E19 AJ "We've gotta hurry".png S1E19 AJ continues on his way.png Back at the start S1E19 Distant shot of Mount Dragon.png S1E19 Crusher bragging near the start.png S1E19 Crusher singing to himself.png S1E19 Pickle tells Crusher about AJ.png S1E19 Pickle pointing somewhere.png S1E19 AJ on the jumbotron.png S1E19 Crusher bewildered.png S1E19 Crusher hits his head on a tree.png S1E19 Crusher covered in coconuts.png S1E19 Crusher shocked of AJ's progress.png S1E19 Pickle "Nothing's stopping that kid".png S1E19 Crusher shaking the coconuts off.png S1E19 Crusher thinks of a way to stop AJ.png S1E19 Crusher's bag opens again.png S1E19 Inventions being assembled.png S1E19 Robotic bugs.png S1E19 Robot bugs file above Crusher and Pickle.png S1E19 Robot bugs shoot lasers.png S1E19 Laser bug up close.png S1E19 Pickle offers the laser bug a banana.png S1E19 Laser cutting Pickle's banana.png S1E19 Pickle looks at his cut banana.png S1E19 Crusher comes over laughing.png S1E19 The bugs will stop AJ.png S1E19 Laser bugs set off.png S1E19 Laser bugs flying away.png S1E19 Laser bugs enter the jungle.png Laser bugs S1E19 AJ still running.png S1E19 AJ hops over a vine.png S1E19 Laser bugs follow after AJ.png S1E19 AJ sees the laser bugs.png S1E19 Laser bugs fly to the trees.png S1E19 Two laser bugs go into position.png S1E19 Two other laser bugs go into position.png S1E19 AJ encounters laser bugs.png|Uh Oh. S1E19 Laser bug producing its laser.png S1E19 Leaf gets cut in half.png S1E19 We need something that laser bugs can't cut.png S1E19 AJ finds a branch.png S1E19 Will the laser bugs cut the branch.png S1E19 AJ calling the laser bugs.png|Oh, Laser Bugs! S1E19 Branch gets cut in half.png S1E19 We need to try something else.png S1E19 AJ looks by a rock.png S1E19 AJ finds a steel pipe.png S1E19 Will the laser bugs cut the steel pipe.png S1E19 AJ calling the laser bugs again.png|Hey, Laser Bugs! S1E19 Steel pipe gets cut in half.png S1E19 The lasers cut anything.png S1E19 We should try something different.png S1E19 AJ investigates by a rock.png S1E19 AJ finds a mirror.png S1E19 Laser bug still projecting laser beam.png S1E19 A mirror can bounce away the laser beam.png S1E19 Mirror bounces laser beam away.png S1E19 AJ turns the mirror; laser bug gets destroyed.png S1E19 Laser bug breaks into pieces.png S1E19 Let's get past the laser bugs.png S1E19 Count the laser bugs that are left.png S1E19 First bug hit.png S1E19 Second bug hit.png S1E19 Third bug hit.png S1E19 Fourth bug hit.png S1E19 Fifth bug hit.png S1E19 Sixth bug hit.png S1E19 AJ gets the last laser bug.png S1E19 Final laser bug destroyed.png S1E19 AJ "That's all of 'em".png|Yeah! That's all of 'em. S1E19 AJ sees the cave where Blaze is trapped.png|And look. There's the cave where Blaze is trapped. C'mon. I've gotta save my best friend. S1E19 AJ runs toward the mountain.png Let's investigate! S1E19 AJ running "Let's investigate".png S1E19 AJ reaches a thorn wall.png S1E19 AJ investigating.png S1E19 AJ sees a tree.png S1E19 Branches spotted.png S1E19 AJ smiles.png S1E19 AJ climbs the tree.png S1E19 AJ reaches the branches.png S1E19 Small branch breaks.png S1E19 AJ shakes his head.png S1E19 Big branch doesn't break.png S1E19 AJ stands on the big branch.png S1E19 AJ crossing the big branch.png S1E19 AJ makes it over the thorns.png S1E19 AJ reaches a gap.png S1E19 AJ sees two vines.png S1E19 AJ investigates vines.png S1E19 Small vine breaks.png S1E19 Big vine doesn't break.png S1E19 AJ found the correct vine.png S1E19 AJ swings over the gap.png S1E19 AJ reaches the cave.png To return to the Dragon Island Duel episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries